


It's Complicated

by Catticus42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teslen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42
Summary: Henry and Erika are weeks away from getting married. Helen is more busy than ever. And a certain Vampire isn't helping... Sparks fly between Magnus and Tesla, and Kate and Erika can't help but notice. Helen denies everything, but as it comes closer to the day, she even finds herself wondering... Because, after all, their relationship is... well... complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

Helen sorted through the seemingly endless mounds of paper work, which were due tomorrow morning. Mainly damage reports. Nikola had suddenly decided it was a good idea to go around zapping Praxian technology along with Henry; his partner in crime.

Although the vampire had, naturally, taken the brunt of her fury.

Helen sighed. He really did attract trouble didn’t he?

He was like a vampiric Loki. She chuckled, imagining him in the outfit and the golden helmet adorned with curling horns. Eyes swirling with mischief and a smile that charmed you, despite its devilish intent.

Oh, but she was still mad at him for that. Or at least she tried to be.

Damn him.

Of all the times he could do something so reckless, along with Henry, was during the most chaotic week the Sanctuary had seen in a very long time.

Henry and Erika were going to be married at the end of next week, and the preparations were currently being taken care of by herself, the big guy, Kate, Erika and Abbey.

As the men, (besides Bigfoot) it seemed, were incapable of organising a wedding. In fact, it would be astounding if they managed to turn up on the right day, let alone plan it.

She rubbed her temples absentmindedly and continued to charge through the stacks of stark white paper, printed with dark ink, determined to finish it before the night was out.

But her determination seemed to waver only slightly as she glanced fleetingly at the teacup which rested rather cruelly on a porcelain saucer. It’s dark amber liquid, glowed temptingly in the warm lamp light.

Her old friend had brought her tea hours ago but, unfortunately, in her paperwork frenzy, it had gone cold; undrinkable.

She silently apologised to big guy and scolded herself, for at this moment tea would have been more than lovely.

Three sharp knocks sounded on her office door and she didn’t have to think twice to know who it was on the other side.

A part of her wanted to leave him standing outside. He more than deserved it, she thought harshly. But she knew he wouldn’t go away until he saw her.

Sighing, Helen straightened her blouse and answered the door, “Come in.”

She heard shuffling outside and something being placed at the door as it opened so it only just hung ajar. But, much to Helen’s surprise, her pesky vampire never walked through it. Though, being Nikola, he would more likely stride or glide into the room, leaving an air of arrogance in his wake, as walking didn’t seem to be dramatic enough for him.

However; he did not appear.

Curious, she got up from her desk and opened the door, only to find a silver tray, adorned with tea in a fine bone china, cup, a delicate looking sandwich and a note in his bold elegant writing.

Dear Helen  
I don’t expect you to be pleased with me after my last endeavour. I may have slightly misjudged the security measures of that particular Praxian device. While I loath to succumb to this particular formality in which I am sure you are well aware, you deserve to hear it and I cannot bare to deprive you from anything. So I offer you my deepest apologies and implore you for your forgiveness.  
Please accept my admission of guilt for it does not come easily. And these gifts; and yes, if you’re wondering, I made them both myself.

P.S I am still sorry, forgive me.

P.P.S you’re still hot. Even if you shoot me, I regret nothing.

Sincerely yours,  
Nikola.

A smile almost touched her lips but she restrained it.

“Nice try Nikola, but I still haven’t forgiven you.” She whispered quietly, knowing he would have heard it. The vampire would be sure to have hung around to see her reaction, for himself.

Well, he would be greatly disappointed, for she was not in the mood. For a second she toyed with the Idea of leaving the tray and walking back inside. But that would be too cruel.

She glanced longingly at the tea, almost reluctant to leave it there but, she resisted, turning away.

Then suddenly the metal tray lifted into the air surprising, Helen and levitated into the room, past her and landed neatly on her desk.

From afar, a pair of electric blue eyes watched Helen’s reaction at his little parlour trick, her lips slowly lifting into a quiet smile against her will and she walked back inside, leaving the office door opened in her wake.

Being magnetic certainly had its uses, Nikola grinned to himself. He had gotten her to smile, that was a good sign, for a smiling Helen, was not only beautiful and radiant but one who was more willing to forgive him and his misdoings. Angry Helen, not so much. He would have scars to prove it if he didn’t heal almost instantly.

However; it was a start, he mused, walking down the hall towards the cellar. Perhaps in an hour or two, he would come back and approach her.

He smirked feeling rather satisfied with himself like a content cat who had brought back its person a rather large object of prey. One that showed not only its hunting prowess that said ‘look how magnificent I am, I have caught you your supper, shower me with your praise.’

But also its affection for them. In this case, it was more of an apology, however the thought behind it was, something his heart reserved only for her.

 

 

The recipient of his gift, however, was at war with herself as she sat in her chair, while the gesture was rather sweet, apologetic and quite literally, floated into her office with all of these no-doubt romantic sentiments attached, it was the man in question who caused her hesitancy.

Don’t give in Helen, despite your longing for a warm cup of tea and… is that a high tea sandwich?

“No,” she shook her head, “it will only encourage him.”

But it was just too tempting and it was rather thoughtful, however he was still going to have to try harder than this.

Because if he thought she was going to forgive him after he decided to placate her with an old fashioned letter, gifts of tea and the delicacies she was rather partial to at oxford, He should think again.

Helen sipped the warm amber liquid, cradling the fine bone china in her hands.

He had remembered, she mused.

While she could flaw him on his selfish agendas and general lack of morality, Helen could not fault him on three things: His brilliance; His taste in wine; and his ability to make tea. The man certainly had perfected that to an art.

She chuckled to herself. It was rather queer to picture Nikola doing something so, well……..domestic. Not only was it out of character, but quite frankly endearing, something he didn’t do often and secretly something she wished he did more.

While she hated to admit it, the prospect of forgiving him now was becoming more and more appealing at this moment, almost on the verge of being a possibility.

That evil, charming creature. She had meant to stay mad at him, she smiled, fondly shaking her head.

Though she quickly stowed her smile away, lest he walk in now and discover that fondness which she tried so hard to deny. So Helen continued on through the night, accompanied only by her thoughts and the less endearing paperwork.

 

After surveying the finer vintages stowed within Helen’s wine Cellar, and fiddling with the equipment in the spare lab, Nikola thought it was time to see her, hopefully it was wise seek her company now she had had her tea, as before he was absolutely certain she would have emptied the clip of her gun on him.

While he healed, and it seemed to be rather therapeutic for her, he really didn’t want to ruin another suit.

The vampire gracefully wandered through the Sanctuary Halls, his footsteps light and slow as he approached his destination, lingering in the door way to Helen’s office.

The Lamps lit the room with their soft, yellow glow. But, rather surprisingly, he wasn’t greeted, with bullets, with rage or with even a simple, exasperated hello. Nothing…

His eyes glanced across the room and found the source of this silence to his presence. Her head resting on her arm, fast asleep, her hair strewn in delicate strands against her face. His heart ached at the sight. His sharp features softened. She was so peaceful when she slept.

He must have stayed away longer than he had previously thought. He turned to face the old grandfather clock near her desk, and read the time from its aged, brass hands: 12.05.

He shook his head smirking to himself “and you accuse me for being a workaholic.”

Though she always had worked herself too hard and now, it seemed, even more so, (not that he could talk). Without the hairy carpet, annoying protégé, doting Heinrich, Miss trigger-happy and himself, she wouldn’t eat much, either.

It’s a miracle she had survived, this long. He mused, glancing at the silver tray he had provided her with, the sandwich was gone and the tea cup empty. He was most pleased. It seemed she had enjoyed his peace offering. His sharp gaze returned to Helen, lingering upon her perfect form, observing how her body rested against the desk in a most, uncomfortable position.

Nikola quietly walked towards Helen, not wishing to disturb her. But that awkward position was sure to cause her nothing but discomfort in the morning.

“Helen, come on darling, you won’t let me carry you to bed, and so wake you I must.” Nikola gently touched her hand, but she did not stir, despite his efforts.

For a moment he just admired her, it wasn’t very often he was able to see her like this, so tranquil, so at peace.

Her dark brown hair falling around her face like a wavy curtain. Her body gently rising and falling. Her heart beat a slow and lyrical rhythm that made his own heart beat a little faster.  
He smiled. She truly was beautiful, in ways that extended beyond the physical.

Slowly, Nikola moved her chair backwards and scooped her sleeping form into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, her breath tickled is face as she nestled against his neck.  
Making Nikola chuckle softly, “Why is it you are more affectionate to me, when you’re asleep?”

He walked in the direction of the crème coloured couch which rested near the centre of the room, soft comfortable and least-likely to raise too many questions of how she got there. Although Helen was far too smart to be fooled by something like that.

So her bedroom was definitely out of the question. Unless he wanted to be shot, that is.

Nikola placed her gently on the couch and brushed back the dark curls, from her face. “Sweet dreams, ljubav,” He whispered with a tenderness he hid even from her, and walked quietly from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen woke with a start. She must have fallen asleep at her desk. But if that was the case, why was she lying down. She looked at her current accommodation. On the….couch? However; she had no recollection of relocating herself there.

But this was a mystery best left for another time, she still had so much work to do. At least she had finished those damn reports. 

Shaking her head, she moved from the couch and proceeded to walk to her room to change, hopefully without being disturbed. She looked down at her watch; it was 6.35. 

Most of her team wouldn’t be up yet. Good, she thought. 

“Late night?” A familiar voice whispered from behind her and she sighed. Of course he was still lurking around the halls. In fact she wondered if the Vampire ever slept. 

“Figures you would be awake.” She retorted, hands crossed, eyes narrowing at him. But he didn’t lose his demeanour, smirk in place. 

“Still mad at me I see?”

“And here I was trying so hard to hide it,” her lips quirked into a wry smile, but her eyes betrayed her brusque manner. He stepped closer. 

“My my, aren’t we touche this morning?” He teased. 

“I have reason to be, Nikola, you cost me forty five thousand dollars in damages.”

“Hey, Heinrich was there too, you know.”

“Yes, I am quite aware of that, but at least he isn’t afraid of taking responsibility.” She snapped. Honestly, sometimes it was like talking to a petulant child, who just merely possessed the body of an adult. 

“Perhaps, but even so, this hostility is tiresome, we can’t go on like this forever, you like me too much for that” he winked. 

“Clearly you overestimate my opinion of you” she retorted, not falling for his charms as she walked towards her bedroom. 

“Do I.” he smirked as she scoffed and continued to walk away expecting him to follow her, which he did. “Oh Come on Helen, I know my actions were……..less than exemplary, but that wasn’t the aim.” He tried. 

“Perhaps you should have thought about that before you went messing around with technology you don’t understand.” She bit back, standing very close to him, her features masked by that quiet fury, he knew all too well. But something was off. If Helen was truly mad at him she would have ignored him for days, or at least shot him once. 

“Well I didn’t intend for it to violently explode and shatter the windows, like some highly volatile demonic toaster.” He huffed. 

“Of course you didn’t, but it happened and now you have to face the consequences of your actions.” She replied sternly then sighed. She really did hate bickering with him and she really wasn’t that mad at him either, it was hard to stay mad at him with that insufferable smirk of his. 

She just…was tired, tired from everything.

“Consequences, at this rate it sounds more like a life sentence of pain and inequities.” he pouted and she smiled despite herself shaking her head. 

“Don’t blame me, you brought this on yourself, Nikola,” she replied wearily, then turned to open the door. 

“You are cruel Miss Magnus. Even after I made you tea, a sandwich and wrote you an apologetic letter, this is all I receive?” He cried with all the dramatics he could muster. 

“Oh yes, how I could abuse you so, my valiant little vampiric miscreant?” She patted his cheek and his sulky expression, began to melt. 

“Personal pronouns? “ He inquired, surprised. 

Of course, out of everything I said, he would pick up on that, she thought, rolling her eyes. “Why, do you object to it?” she teased, a smile toying with her lips, her eyes glistening. She had missed bantering with him. 

“Personally, I think the description needs work. Charming, maybe, but miscreant? Really Helen, that’s beneath me. Although, besides that, I hold no objection to being yours.” He grinned, while thinking silently to himself, ‘if only you would let me.’ 

“You are utterly incorrigible.” She sighed, but her exasperation was softened by her eyes, touched by amusement and sprinkled with a concealed fondness…… 

“Well I had always, hoped to become a great proficient in the art.” He whispered, eyes swirling with mischief. 

“Why I am not surprised?” 

“So I am forgiven?” he inquired with a casual tone that didn’t quite match his feelings, or his eyes. 

“I’ll think about it.” She replied mysteriously, with that bewildering smile to match, then turned away from him, opening the door to her room. 

“Helen,” He drawled, “that is not an answer.”

”I know.” She winked and closed the door before he could say another word. 

“That woman will be the death of me,” he growled, running his hand through his hair, walking away. But he couldn’t help the smile which played at the corner of his mouth, for she was well worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus sighed, as she filed yesterday’s reports, storing them away in the metal filing cabinet. Now for the medical examinations. 

The Chimera, had recently come out of labour, however she had stopped eating and her cobra tail had started to shed prematurely. Something that was most troubling.

If she didn’t pick up soon, it was not only detrimental to her but to the cubs and she did not want to lose any of them. 

Helen, slowly approached the mother, who rested on the soft earth floor venom green eyes appraising her warily, then flickered with recognition. The head of her serpent tail flickering its forked tongue to taste the surrounding air. 

Lowering her great lion and ram head to the ground, she let out a soft growl. Helen smiled. 

“I know, just hold on.” she whispered gently as the cubs brushed against Helens feet. One in particular pushed its heads against her leg, trying to imitate their mother’s soft growl but produced a rather adorable little squeak. Desperate to obtain Helens attention. 

She laughed, stroking the cub softly. 

He was the smallest of the litter, but the most affectionate and attention seeking of the lot. 

She usually left the naming to her team, save for Sally and various other abnormals. But this particular cub was rather a favorite of hers. Though she tried to deny it in front of her employees. 

“You’re just as demanding as your namesake.” She smiled wirily, as she may have possibly named him after a certain Serbian vampire, who had recently taken residency.  
For personality similarities of course, not because Nikola, was her favorite. No. Definitely not. No favoritism there. 

She collected blood samples from the mother and checked the cubs for any defects or abnormalities that could impair their development. But it seemed her cubs were all in perfect health. 

“Hey Doc.” Kate greeted her, with the feeding trolley outside the enclosure. 

“Kate.” Helen greeted warmly, standing away from the family of chimera’s and Niko the cub who squeaked in protest, following her. 

“Wow, the little guy really likes you huh.” The young woman observed, amused, leaning against the trolley, her head slightly turned to one side.

“It does seemed he has become rather attached.” Helen replied, stroking the cub once again to cease his persistent head butting of her leg.

“No wonder you named him after Vlad.”

“I beg your pardon” Helen almost spluttered. How did …. Surely Kate couldn’t have heard. Helen was so careful not to let it slip. 

The Cub yowled again and literarily pulled on her coat with his front paws to claim her attention once again, sulking when she wouldn’t pat him. 

“Yep, he even whines like him.” Kate laughed, grabbing a bucket filled with meat strips from an antelope of some kind, walking towards the enclosure. 

“On that I can agree with you.” Helen sighed. There was no use denying it. Kate was bound to see through her excuses, she crouched down and fondly patted Niko’s head.   
“Yeah the only difference is, this cub is super adorable and you actually like his attentions.” 

“Hmmm.” Helen responded halfheartedly. Nikola was more charming than cute although he could be endearing sometimes. She thought absentmindedly, stroking the cub’s head once again, making him purr, and wondering if Nikola would purr like a cat if she stroked his face like that. 

“What the hell am I thinking.” She admonished, banishing that thought into the far corners of her mind, scolding herself for fanaticizing about such a ridiculous notion. While Kate emptied the bucket for the Chimeras, who all ate with relative eagerness, even the mother. 

Although Helen was too distracted with her thoughts to notice anything in particular. 

“Ah Earth to Doc.” She exclaimed waving her hands in front of the other woman’s face. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Helen responded, stirring from her reverie. She walked out of the enclosure with perfect composure, closing the door behind her. 

“Why do you ask?” Helen inquired with as much poise as she could muster. 

“Nothing, It’s just you didn’t really say anything, when I said that the cub is cuter than….” She paused as realisation dawned on her “No, way, you actually have a thing for Vlad.”  
If Helen was a weaker woman she would have blushed at Kate’s accusation. 

But Helen was anything but weak. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, besides he is not my type.” She told the young woman, or rather tried to tell herself that. 

“Oh really?” She arched a brow dubiously. 

Helen shook her head “You forget two things, Kate, one I actually know the man and two we are just friends.” 

“Whatever you say Doc, but if that’s the case I don’t think Fang boy has gotten the memo?” 

“It’s complicated and that’s all you need to know. Now do you have those reports I have asked you for?”

“Yeah sort of.” Kate admitted guiltily while admiring her bosses ability to swiftly shift the conversation, how did she do that. “When were they due again?”

“Yesterday.” Helen replied archly. 

Damn Kate thought. “Is it not too late to say that Will, ate it?” 

Helen raised an eyebrow at the younger woman. 

“Yeah, okay, I should really start on those reports now shouldn’t I.” she replied sheepishly. 

“Probably the best idea.” Helen agreed, watching as Kate walked off, in hopefully the direction of her office, with the untouched paper work in mind.

Magnus smiled shaking her head and strode purposefully towards her Lab. The blood tests results would not do themselves. Something she wished her employees would learn when it came to reports.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Now this a very significant if not paramount decision. Something we must not enter into lightly, for the wrong choice could have disastrous consequences,” The FBI agent said with a tone of deep founded severity, her eyes boring into Kate and Erika as she paused for a dramatic moment. “Flowers.”

“Really? Flowers? All this hype,” Kate gave her a look, “for flowers….”

“No, all this hype for Floral arrangements.” Abbey corrected her.

“I have another name for it. It’s called ‘waste of time’.”

“Alright, Miss Opinionated, let’s hear what the bride has to say.” Abbey sniffed.

“To be honest, very little….” Erika shrugged. “Which frustrates me to no end.”

“I know.” Kate nodded sympathetically. “It frustrates me, too.”

Abbey took this moment to hit her with a cushion she had been sitting near, causing Kate to yelp in protest as it’s silken bulk hit her full in the face.

Erika laughed at the two of them, shaking her head. Most of the morning had been them bickering like this. But she didn’t mind, they certainly made it more entertaining. When she was by herself, selecting table cloths and menus, planning guest lists and booking times for fittings was truly a daunting task and not to mention time consuming.

She was lucky that Magnus was there (along with the two décor enthusiasts in the couch opposite to her, whenever they decided to be helpful), otherwise she was sure nothing would get done. While listing those who had added a helping hand, she couldn’t forget Biggie; truly the sasquatch’s taste in food was impeccable and the main courses seemed to be very… fish orientated. Not that she or Henry minded.

But Will seemed to have issues with the selection.

“Hey! That…” Kate swatted the Plush décor away from her face, “Was uncalled for.”

“No, that was a standard protocol for situations such as this.” Abbey retorted with a smirk, placing the pillow back to its place by her side.

“Standard protocol, my foot,” Kate muttered with good humour. “The old Pillow in the face means only one thing in my books.”

“And what is that?”

Kate narrowed her eyes and grinned evilly. “Revenge.”

Abbey didn’t even get a chance to respond before a cushion hit her surprised face.

“Are you two done plumping the pillows with your faces or shall I wait five more minutes?” Erika enquired dryly.

Abbey laughed. “Yes, sorry Erika.”

“Kate?” Erika shot her a teasing scowl.

“I don’t know, there are still more pillows on this couch and I am a big enthusiast in equality, and….” Kate looked up to find Erika raising her eyebrow and Abbey full out glaring at her.

“I mean of course, I’m done…. Please,” she coughed. “Continue.”

“Thank you.” She levelled a meaningful stare at her before proceeding. “Normally, I am fairly decisive. But I have gone through so many catalogues like this, but they were all too extravagant and dreadfully expensive. I tried asking Henry, but he always seems to have an errand to run.” She smiled wirily.

“Ah, yes, flow… I mean… ‘Floral Arrangements’.” Kate nodded understandingly. “The bane of men’s existence. Only second to clothes shopping.”

“Or asking for directions.” Helen supplied, standing in the doorway with a knowing smile at the three of them as they greeted her, slightly surprised.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, it was this serious discussion in which majority of the inhabitants of the Sanctuary remained wisely absent from. Especially Nikola.

Why was it so hard to obtain some sense of quiet? He thought to himself as he typed away, his fingers nimbly flying across the keyboard with immense precision.

His sensitive ears picked up on the most random snippets of conversation, which involved floral arrangements, cushions and something about revenge. He had no idea where this discussion was going, apart from drifting into the inevitable direction of a headache for all parties involved and, apparently, the ones with exceptional hearing who weren’t, but still felt as if they were in the same room.

The youth these days, no sense of propriety. Although, despite this, he did like Henry’s bride-to-be. She would be good for the HAP, he had decided. In fact, in all honesty, he didn’t mind all three of them. Despite Miss Trigger Happy, with her smart comments, and don’t-know-when-to-back-down attitude; something he could both find incredibly irritating and yet simultaneously appreciate, when it was directed at Huggybear. The Blonde FBI Agent was the only thing, as far as Tesla was concerned, that DR Expendable had going for him. Although, clearly, her taste in men left something to be desired.

 _However, so was Helen’_ s Nikola thought, hitting the space key with a little more force then was necessary. He sighed.

First, Johnny had stolen her heart… then destroyed it. Envy coiled like a serpent, twisting inside his thoughts.

She had loved him, devoted her entire being to him and he let her fall, let her cry until her tears ran dry.

The Vampire had held her as she cried against his chest. He didn’t speak, he just simply let his presence be her comfort and hope it was enough, for words would inevitably fail him as they would even the most gifted of silver tongues. For no words could change it, nor could any take away the pain. But who did she turn to? James, who tried to mend her, love her, be that steady anchor she so desperately needed.

Then when they parted, other lovers followed and his list of rivals grew. But not once did she consider him. Not once did she even look in his direction for anything other than friendship, or someone to shoot from exasperation. He smiled sadly.

Getting her attention wasn’t a problem - it never had been - but getting her to notice what he felt for her, the honest nature of his emotions…. That had still remained out of his reach, for over a hundred years. And with it, so had she.

 _Perhaps that was the case, then. But things change with time and I certainly have plenty of that._ He thought. _I said I will wait for her_.

Nikola fiddled with his wine glass for a moment and took a sip, enjoying the rich flavours of the wine as he pushed those thoughts away. It was one of Helen’s finer vintages, which he may or may not have pilfered from her cellar, merely the other night.

It was just too tempting, he just couldn’t resist the Chateau Margo. One which had been a recent purchase.

But he had left the Bordeaux this time. Something he thought Helen might appreciate. In fact, at one point, he had hoped they could share it. Thus why he was saving it. For the time being...

His attention once again returned to the errors on Helen’s security system, of which he planned to update entirely. But first, he narrowed his eyes, to rebuild, that pitiful excuse of a firewall.

The Vampire barely restrained the impulse to hiss, just from looking at it. He instead settled for wrinkling his nose in disgust. There were countless loopholes in the coding; small but lethal, if someone knew how to use them.

He decided he would berate Henrich for his negligence on the Sanctuary’s security later. Right now, he had to clean up this monstrosity.

Nikola began to type away, when his ears were assaulted with the protests and complaints of the girls, he tried to block out their insistent noise when suddenly he heard a distinct British accent, belonging to a woman who had a very powerful influence over his heart, joining in the conversation. No Helen, he groaned, not you too! Well at least it would be more interesting, he thought, a smirk on his lips, as he sipped from his wine glass, once again.

 

 

 

 

“We were trying to decide on what to choose,” Erika stated sheepishly, gesturing at the booklets in front of them.

“Ah, have you made any progress?” Helen enquired, moving swiftly into her office, to place some papers on her desk, her black heals clicking as she walked.

Magnus had heard the girls from down the hall, and had guessed they had come to a standstill, if their reactions were anything to go by. That and the chaotic, if not slightly crumpled, pillows, meant they certainly were no closer than before. However; she never liked just to judge things primarily based on assumptions.

“I...” Erika tried, her brow creasing a bit as she looked at the potential candidates.

“Well…” Abbey bit her lip.

Kate sighed. “My funeral will be sooner.”

Erika and Abbey glared at her.

“What?” Kate asked innocently.

“Careful Kate, you might tempt them to ensure that it does.” Helen chuckled.

“I am just saying, doc.” The young woman rose her hands in defence. “They are incredibly slow.”

“It might have gone faster if you had assisted us, rather than sitting there and making unhelpful comments.” Abbey poked her in the arm, with a wry smile.

“Hey, you hit me with that cushion first. And it’s a free country, I have rights to make my opinion known.”

“Yes, that right is what compelled me to hit you in the first place.” The FBI agent muttered.

“Anyway,” Erika stated steering them back on track. “Aside from that, I seem to be rather caught, I’m afraid, the flowers are beautiful, but the cost….”

“Please, Erika, don’t worry about the cost.” Magnus tilted her head with a knowing smile. “Unless your taste in flowers is like Nikola’s in wines; when he gets his hands on my platinum card and decides to buy a hundred cases of various vintages; then I may have some slight objections.” Helen replied wirily, amusement sprinkled in her eyes when she thought about the look on said vampire’s face when he had been caught out.

Feigned innocence in a devilishly pristine suit, with eyes that got guiltier with every word that fell from his mouth, which pouted when he didn’t get his way and smirked after noticing that her eyes were caught by his lips rather than their conversation.

Cheeky devil.

Oh, she had been furious when the order came through, even more so than when he and Henry had destroyed the Lab, for at least that was an honest mistake, stupid for a genius, as he so loved to constantly remind her.

But honestly, this had been a whole new level of immaturity and stupidity, as well as many other things in which she did not have the means to express.

Helen had being going through her finances to find a reasonable sum from her bank account had been spent on Merlot, Claret and Chateau Margo.

Thankfully, she thought dryly, he had so graciously decided the Bordeaux was overpriced and made do with more humble vintages.

The man didn’t know humble if it hit him in the face.

And for all this humility, He may as well not have bothered, for the receipt was longer than her patience and it was only his damn charming, devious self when he was airing a Merlot, which had saved him from her shooting him with as many bullets as wine bottles he had purchased.

In fact, she was proud to say that she only shot him once with a stunner. Set to maximum. Because he bloody well deserved it.

Then made him restock the wine cellars. He bought them, so it was her incurable vampire who would put them away.

She also may have changed the code on the cellar door with a note that read: _I thought you would like the challenge. Oh, and stop pilfering my wine cellar. -Helen_.

Kate laughed. “I have never seen Vlad look so mortified.”

“Ah, you never saw him when the cravat went out of style. Those truly were, as Nikola called them, dark times.” Helen shook her head with a smile as Kate snorted.  

“But that aside, Erika, choose what you truly want, don’t just settle for something to save me the expense, this is about both you and Henry.”

“But….” Erika protested Helen held her hand up. “I insist. Besides, I happen to be well acquainted with the current owner of that particular company.” Helen pointed to the catalogue in her hands.

“You’re friends with Anthony Delarosa?” Abbey enquired, open mouthed.

“In a manner of speaking.” Helen nodded. “I knew his grandfather, who set up the Angel of Roses in 1954, and have purchased from them ever since. And wholesale amounts, so quantity should be no problem. Our Anatari Keloskiisumthulm particularly likes the Tulips from them.”

“Ah that makes… sense.” Kate supplied, and Erika nodded.

“Um what’s an Anatari kel…. That?” Abbey whispered to Kate as Erika talked to Magnus.

“An abnormal that likes Tulips, apparently.” She answered, glancing at the catalogue again.

Abbey rolled her eyes. “You don’t really know do you?”

“Haven’t got a clue.” Kate replied unhelpfully.

“Don’t you work here?” Abbey exclaimed in a hushed tone which was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Helen shook her head with an amused smile, for Kate did actually know, but had refused to name it something she couldn’t pronounce without she had claimed, having a mini seizure.

Though highly exaggerated, she couldn’t blame her. There were many names both of scientific origin and common to remember.

“It’s species of Giant Bee, although they are solitary, unlike the hive mentality of their smaller relatives” Helen folded her arms across her chest leaning against her desk “He is the only drone I have yet to come across unfortunately. Their species is almost extinct, and no fertile females have been found,” She admitted sadly.

The Anatari was one of her oldest patients. She had saved him from being traded off to some abnormal collector in Borneo. Helen still remembered how he had buzzed frantically in his cage, trying to escape, when she had broken into the shipping container.

His left wing was torn, and he only had one antenna. He was about the size of a newborn kitten when she brought him here and operated on his wing which thankfully healed, but limited him so he could only hover a few feet off of the ground.

Now he was the size of a miniature pony and would only grow bigger as the years passed. As they had an extended lifespan.

“Sorry Doctor Magnus,” Abbey looked down embarrassed. “Will has been teaching me some of the abnormal’s names, but I still seem to be rapping my head around the basics.”

“That’s perfectly understandable.” She replied kindly, “However, I find If you encounter them first hand, names become, easier.”

“Wait you mean Jerry.” Kate suddenly blurted out, eyes lit up, causing Abbey to Jump.

“Yes I meant… Jerry.” Helen narrowed her eyes slightly at the name, but she was amused all the same. “I thought, it wouldn’t be long.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door frame. “Ah, Henry,” Helen smiled. “Did you have the reports from the shipment that Declan intercepted for me?”

“Yeah Doc.” Henry walking over to her, smiling at Erika who smiled back with a slight blush and said hello to Kate and Abbey.

“Hey Hank, what are your thoughts on Floral Arrangements?” Kate asked innocently.

“Me?” He pointed to his chest and laughed, which then became more of a nervous chuckle.

“Indeed, let’s hear the groom’s thoughts.” Abbey continued teasingly.

He looked at Erika almost pleadingly, but she just raised an eyebrow a smirk forming on her lips “Yes, do tell us, darling.”

Henry gulped. “Ah well, roses are nice I guess.”

Helen gave Henry a sympathetic look. He really did find the prospect of wedding planning to be well… terrifying. More so than walking down the aisle. But he did bring this on himself, for avoiding the matter for so long. It had to happen sometime.

“What colour?” Kate asked casually brushing some invisible lint from her jacket. “Colour, um well… white?” He tried, scrolling the page down on his tablet to the right part so Helen could inspect the data.

“White? Hmmm, what say you on this matter Abbey?” Kate tilted her head.

“Classic, but white is for Erika’s dress, and perhaps the napkins.” Abbey sighed clicking her tongue disapprovingly at him. “Apart from that, nothing should imitate her, especially not the bride’s maids and not the flowers.

“Red, then?” He shuffled his feet, the tablet shaking slightly in his hand as Helen finished reviewing and thanked him.

“Bold choice. But Pink is softer, red is too vibrant, too rich.” The FBI agent replied pointing to the Turkish delight flowers.

 _Nikola would say differently_. Helen thought to herself with a smile. _He always had been fond of red_. She frowned _Where had that thought come from._

“The blue is rather lovely.” Erika offered, with an amused curve to her lips.

Henry, truly looked uncomfortable by the entire situation and more like he wanted to bolt out the nearest convenient exit, even if that was the window.

“Come on speak up Hank, don’t leave us in suspense.” Kate said encouragingly, a spark of mischief in her tone.

“I, um, have too, uh….” Henry swallowed. “Just not purple...” He blurted out.

“I couldn’t agree, more.” Erika smiled in support. Henry was participating. She was pleased.

“And it was decreed, that purple shall be vanquished from the tables of matrimony!” Kate exclaimed dramatically. “Continue, oh wise one, dazzle us with your words.”

“I have a, uh...…. an errand. I need to run. In the lab, right now.” He pointed towards the door, his eyes straying almost forlornly at the hallway.

“What the hell kind of wisdom was that? I said dazzle… not frazzle.” The young mercenary blinked, her expression could only be described as, what Helen thought, like someone was being hit in the face with a bucket of cold water.

“Zip it, Jazz hands.” Abbey warned, her brow arching in a scolding manner.

“Another errand….” Erika looked a bit disappointed and Henry’s heart clenched at the sight. “I hope it won’t run into tomorrow.”

“No, of course not! I wouldn’t miss tomorrow for the world.” Henry waved the question aside, loving how her eyes lit up, distracting him from realizing that he had sealed his own doom.

“Excellent, then I am guessing you cleared your schedule in advance?” She enquired, casually, with a note of finality which held no room for the wrong answer. Something that impressed Helen.

“Yeah. Wait… What’s tomorrow again? He added, sheepishly.

“You shall see.” Erika, smiled, mischief playing in her eyes. “Just think of it as a very important… errand.”

Helen unlike Kate or Abbey, for that matter restrained her laughter. He had really dug himself a hole with that excuse.

Now it seemed it was a private joke that everyone, except him, was in on. She had to step in before he buried himself any further.

Henry opened his mouth, but Helen interrupted. “As much as I am sure Henry would love to discuss tomorrow in greater detail, I am afraid Sanctuary maintenance cannot wait, the thermal controls in some of the habitats have been malfunctioning, particularly on level three.” Helen answered smoothly, her calm delivery was as assuring as it was improvised. She turned to him, expectantly. “I expect a report on my desk by tomorrow, at the earliest.”

“Absolutely, I shall be right on it.” He pointed his thumb to the door. “So, I, um, better go do that.” He mumbled then looked at Erika, his eyes lingering on her for a moment. Drinking in her presence. _She was so beautiful,_ he thought softly.

“What is it?” She asked amused.

“You. You’re just so... perfect.” He murmured lovingly, and Erika smiled, a pink tinging her cheeks, while Kate shook her head. “That’s it, I am in a hallmark movie.”

“And you’re not too bad, yourself.” she teased gently, ignoring Kate.

“Aww, You two are just so sweet, I could….” Abbey began, then Kate hit her with a pillow. “Sorry, there was only so much cheesiness I could handle. And besides, this pillow was in dire need of being plumped.”

Abbey gave her a stern look and Magnus just rolled her eyes, normally she would argue with Nikola about calling them children, but certainly not today.

Henry blinked at the pair of them and glanced at his fiancé, with a confused and more than a little concerned expression adorning his features.

Erika chuckled. “Go, duty calls elsewhere, and I’ll be fine.” Henry, not one for disagreeing with his soon-to-be-wife’s excellent advice, suppressed his desire to sigh in relief and briskly walked out of the room, but not before mouthing thank you to Helen who acknowledged it with a small smile.

She may have saved him this time. But Helen had a feeling he wouldn’t be so lucky the next. Henry was Henry, he was comfortable around technology. Take him out of it and, well, he… (Frazzled) took some time adjusting. 

 

 

 

 

Nikola was almost through most of the updates, after entirely reconstructing the firewall to his standards.

The rest of the security upgrades had been a breeze, when he was allowed to hear his own thoughts, that was. Then, when all was finally peaceful and quiet, Henry snuck into the lab and closed the door with a look of pure horror as if Satan, himself, was out to get him.

“Well, judging from that undignified entrance, it must be bedlam out there. Rr is this a new thing you’re trying?” Nikola observed.

“Dude, bedlam is a picnic compared to the hell that’s outside! I barely just escaped, and I don’t know how many more times I can keep using ‘run an errand’ as my excuse.” He sighed.

“This is the second time today, I think they’re on to me.”

“I think that was well established from the first moment the excuse formed in your brain and left your mouth, Heinrich.” Nikola replied, dryly.

Henry rolled his eyes, “It was iron clad the first time, and Erika even said, ‘Of course, I understand that is more important’.”

Nikola smirked. “My poor fellow. Let me offer you two pieces of advice, as it seems you are in dire need of it. One: that whole sentence of reassurance is actually code for ‘keep that up and you’re sleeping on the couch’. And two: get your hearing checked.”

“Gee, Thanks Vlad.” Henry scowled and went over to his bench, placing his tablet down.

“You’re welcome, Wolfe.” The vampire quipped. But Henry didn’t respond, seeming lost in his own thoughts and, by the crease in his brow, obviously troubled by them as he changed various controls on the device.

“Not getting cold feet, are we?” Nikola enquired casually, his fingers stopped typing as he looked at the young tech.

“No.” Henry’s head snapped up. “I want to get married, I want a life for us, for our unborn child. I love her Tesla. I wouldn’t give that up for anything.”

Nikola nodded. “Good, because I would hate to see all of Helen’s planning go to waste and you pinning over Wolfet, whilst turning into a pile of mush.”

“I just don’t want to disappoint her….” Henry sighed, looking dejected. “Erika shows me catalogues of different tablecloths and I can’t even tell one from the other. And when she asks what I like, I can’t even begin to decide what I am looking at never mind which I prefer. I can’t even pick a damn flower. A flower!” He exclaimed.

“Tablecloths be damned. But flowers, really? That is what sent you flying through my door with such a lack of grace, a cat would cry in shame?” Nikola, replied.

“Hey, you weren’t there. And what do you mean, your door? It’s my lab.” Henry enquired, narrowing his eyes.

“Is it, now? Do you have a document or sign of your ownership?”

“No, but….”

“Then how can it not be mine?” Nikola answered casually as if he were talking about the weather.

“It’s a door.” Henry cried. “What do you want it for?”

“To get into my lab, of course.” He smirked, brushing the question aside as if it were merely a piece of lint on his suit. Truly, the HAP was fun to tease. But this time it was for Henry’s benefit, he was sinking into quick sand, and he needed to snap him out of it. Self-loathing was truly detrimental. That he knew from experience.

“You know what? Fine. Here.” Henry grabbed a permanent, marker and wrote HENRY on the side of the door. In bold angry letters. “There, now I own it.”

“No, now you just vandalized a perfectly good door, like a common delinquent.” Nikola corrected, looking at the black script. “Your _H_ is crooked, by the way.”

“For the love of all that is Dark Souls…” Henry put his face into his hands. Tesla was only this annoying when either he ran out of wine, he couldn’t solve a problem or…. he wanted to prove something in that round about, arrogant way of his. “I assume there is a point to this?”

“Yes, stop worrying about flowers or overpriced blankets for tables. She obviously isn’t marrying your skills in floral arrangement, or dinning accessories for weddings. And, secondly, work on your handwriting. I can’t tell if that is an ‘r’ or an ‘n’.”

Henry fiddled with the pen. “It’s cursive, okay? Don’t… judge me...”

The Vampire raised his eyebrows. “If that is what passes off as cursive these days, then the death of calligraphy is imminent,” Nikola replied, flicking his eyes away from the inky scrawl.

“Not helping, Vlad.” Henry narrowed his eyes, giving Tesla an award winning scowl as Nikola sipped his wine, then placed it down delicately staring at the crimson liquid with a thoughtful expression.

“You’re not helping yourself, either. So, I suggest you either spit it out now or mope in silence, because I don’t do tears.” He answered evenly, and Henry sighed.

Tesla was not exactly the easiest person to talk to, let alone confide in. He rapped the desk with his fingers. “I normally know what to do, or I figure it out. But with this, I feel… useless. I just want her to have the perfect wedding, the wedding she deserves.” He sighed, letting his hand rest on the bench top.

“Then give her one.” Nikola replied softly, his tone genuine, not a hint of sarcasm to be heard. “Henry, unless being a HAP makes you immortal you don’t have many second chances. Love is hard enough to come by, as it is. Don’t waste it on doubt of what might or might not happen, it won’t make you happy in the long run, trust me.” The vampire lowered his eyes on those last words, staring intently at the screen in front of him as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Damn, he didn’t need to unveil his troubles, and certainly not to Tiny Tim. Not anyone, not even… It didn’t matter.

He sighed, typing once again, his fingers flowing in a rhythmic dance across the keys.

Yet he found no solace or comfort in the action.

Henry gave him a long look, his brow creasing. One: he had called him by his name, and two: he had given him…. romantic advice without being a total jerk. Either Tesla was ill or something else was going on.“You sound as if you know from experience.”

Tesla, scoffed but it sounded forced. “Well, if you haven’t noticed, my scruffy friend, I have been around for a considerable number of years. Also, I have eyes. I find them very useful for something commonly known as observation.”

“And here I thought they were used for decoration.” Henry retorted. “So, I am guessing you were in love… at some point?” He added casually.

Nikola sighed. “I know what you’re trying, Wolfgang, and I am telling you now. It won’t work.”

“Hey, I already had my story time.” He shrugged with a grin. “Now it’s your turn. Anyway, I thought you liked the limelight.”

“You know, I think I almost preferred it when you were moping.” The Vampire mocked, moved to the other side of the bench, to retrieve his near empty bottle of wine. But his usual airy demeanour faulted. “But you’re right, I have been.” His eyes lingered on the table. “More times, than I care to admit.”

“So, how come you never got married?” Henry’s question was met with silence, as Nikola remembered the day Helen announced her engagement to John.

Happiness and love radiated from them like an artificial sun. But it was the love, the passion in her eyes that tore through him.

Once courtesy had paid its dues, he’d excused himself, which was more curt than polite. He didn’t wait for anyone to enquire further as to the reason of his sudden departure. It may have been tactless and insensitive, but he didn’t care.

_Helen seemed happy enough without him. What did it matter if he left?_

**_Turn around_** , _A voice whispered. **Why?** He thought venomously. **So I can watch her with Johnny? So I can suffer, knowing she chose him?** _

_**She needs you**. Something inside him stirred and he pushed it aside. **You are her friend and she needs you to support her, even when it hurts you to do so.** _

_But his selfish side won this time. He stalked out of the room, guilt, anger, regret, gripping him, like a vice, every step of the way. His world seemed smaller, suffocating, almost. He had thought, there was time…evidently he was wrong, of all the times to misjudge, to fail, he had done so with something he was certain he would never find with anyone else._

_Something he would never find again. Nikola continued his steady pace, navigating his way to the door._

_Not realizing that she had followed him. “_

_Nikola….” Her voice rang clear like the finest music in his sensitive ears, making him halt. He struggled to hide the pain when he turned to face her. He acted he played the part, he was known for. The arrogant, snarky Serb._

_“Helen, come to kiss me goodbye?” He quipped, his smirk playing swiftly across his mouth, despite the lack of mischief in his eyes._

_“As much as it seems to surprise you every time you ask, my answer has not changed.” She rolled her eyes. “_

_No darling, that is the answer I come to expect. If you said yes, then we wouldn’t still be having this lovely conversation.” His eyes set on hers and she smacked his arm._

_“Nikola Tesla, may I remind you I am engaged.” She teased, yet her playful mirth, dropped as he looked away. “_

_Nikola?”_

_“And I wish you every happiness Miss Magnus.” He answered with a tight smile, one she had, undoubtedly, picked up on. His mask was slipping and this time he couldn’t afford it too. “_

_Thank you.” She bit her lip, her eyes narrowed slightly, as she puzzled his behaviour. “But why the sudden formality? You rarely ever use my last name.”_

_“Because, soon….” Nikola looked at his hands. “I won’t be able to.” He replied, quietly. “Unless convention has changed, my dear, then I assume you will take Johnny’s name.” His tone was mater-of-fact._

_She stared at him, startled. “I… We… never really discussed the specifics, but I would assume so, yes.” Helen admitted, her eyes clear, honest. **She wanted Druitt’s name. She would give her own up for him.** Nikola thought bitterly. But swept it aside, bottling his emotions until he was safe to drown in them. “_

_Is that really why you have been acting like this?” He raised an eyebrow, feigning surprise, his reply almost snarky. “Care to elaborate? I can do many things, but reading minds is not a gift my race possesses.”_

_“Something the world should be, undoubtedly, thankful for.” She countered dryly, and he scoffed. “That aside, whatever the reason you think, I won’t stop being me, Nikola.” She tried, touching his shoulder. Her thumb brushed his lapel and he tensed under the contact, but did not move away._

_He craved her touch…. her scent… her. It drove him crazy. But most of all he wanted love. Her love. The one her eyes so clearly displayed for someone that could never be him._

_“Now, what is really bothering you?”_

_**You being married to John, His ring, you loving him, and not…me.** “Nostalgia.” He shrugged at her raised eyebrow. “That, and the fact your father managed to lock me out of the wine cellar. For the second time, might I add.” _

_“I doubt the lack of access to my cellar, has put you into whatever mood this is Nikola, you barely spoke a civil word the entire evening. In fact, you barely spoke at all, except to insult Nigel’s attire.” She exclaimed._

_“You’re right, the diabolical excuse for a necktie really spoke for itself. I needn’t have bothered.” He replied dryly and she glared at him. “_

_And I am starting to think you are incapable of not making obnoxious comments.” Helen challenged, her lips quirked slightly and he pouted at her._

_“I prefer to call it, ‘Professional criticism’.” “_

_I am sure you do.” She rolled her eyes then softened. “Nikola, really… what is this about?” Nikola turned away slightly, his eyes focusing just to the side of her. He couldn’t answer, words refused to form as if they were fused to the inside of his throat._

_“_ _Please, tell me….”she cupped his cheek forcing him to face her. His eyes slowly flicked to hers, as she stroked the side of his face, concern filled her gaze. His heart breaking at her touch. Her fingers warm against his face. It was sweet torture. Something he hoped Helen would never have inflicted if she knew how felt about her. It was an innocent touch, caring, even fond, perhaps. But it wasn’t love. And that was what hurt more than anything._

_“_ _Well, I may have been a little preoccupied with my projects and eating doesn’t rate highly when I am working.” He offered. Technically it was true, but he could go almost a week without feeding and his control didn’t waver. And she knew that._

_“No,” Helen shook her head. “I have seen you starving, Nikola. This is something else, I have never seen you look, like… look so…” Her eyes softly probed his. He could feel his thoughts shying away from her, burying the reason, in the back of his mind. Safe, from all._

_“Like what, Helen?” He breathed, trying desperately not to notice how close they were, her lips were far too inviting to ignore from a distance, let alone a few inches away. “_

_Defeated.” The word echoed in his mind as it fell from her mouth. “_

_That would mean you presume I have lost something.” He replied softly, his sharp eyes never leaving hers._

_“Have you?” She asked, lifting her chin slightly so their gaze was level, her thumb near the corner of his mouth. He leaned slightly closer to her touch._

_“_ _Not quite, darling.” His smiled sadly, taking her hand from his face, but not letting go of her completely, “You can’t lose something you never had.”_

_Helen, opened her mouth to say something, but it was unfortunately interrupted._

_“Helen!” A deep, smooth voice called, something which Nikola tried very hard not to growl at. Helen’s head turned. “I will be there in a minute, darling.” She answered back with a degree of affection Nikola winced at, more so than hearing her call Druitt ‘darling’. Biting her lip, she faced Nikola again, who stroked the back of her hand reverently, once with his thumb, his gaze slipped to her engagement ring and felt sick with envy. Every fibre in him wanted to scream._

_“I….”_

_“Your fiancée awaits you.” Nikola whispered, near her ear, his fingers tracing her palm, letting them slip from hers, missing the contact the moment it was lost._

_“_ _And I must go.” He let a smirk cover his pain and ease the tension. “This is your last chance to give me a proper Farwell, you know.” He called, to her as he finally opened the door. The wind was biting but he didn’t care, its icy temper was soothing, numbing._

_“That it is hardly proper and we both know it?” She sighed with a smile as he faced her._

_“_ _My, my, such scandalous thoughts. I meant my cheek, Helen.”_

_She scowled and slapped his chest playfully. "Yes_ _, that’s why you were looking at my lips as you said It.”_

_But at the last second, he caught her hand with his, holding her gaze with his own, Daringly he inched closer noticing how her pulse quickened, just slightly, sending a thrill through him, despite the circumstances." And, your, stalling Ljubav, it sounds like you want me to stay."_  

 _" What made you think I didn't." She breathed softly._ _and he opened his mouth to reply, when another voice beat him too it._      

_“Helen, there you are.” John spoke lovingly, breaking the spell  between them and Nikola hated to see that She blushed. When she looked in the great oaf’s direction, he…._

“Tesla?” the HAP’s voice cut through, and Nikola let the memory fade, shaking his head slightly.

“You Alri….?”

“Because she loved someone else.” Came his reply, voice soft and distant. “And he was smart enough to ask her.”


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday’s morning meeting was not quite the usual reports and inventory in which it was known for. Helen sat at her desk as her team organized a shopping expedition. A matter which was met with horrified looks, and rather vocal protests, from all males involved. 

Helen found it a truly amusing, if not chaotic, spectacle. She also noticed that one person, or Vampire, was conveniently absent. 

“You mean to tell me… I cleared my schedule…. For shopping?!” Henry exclaimed opened mouthed in mortification.

“Yes, Hank. Shopping.” Kate smirked. “If you don’t know the term shop-till-you-drop… well you certainly will after today.”

Erika chuckled, kissing his slackened jaw, causing him to look at her, almost begging her to tell him this was a joke a prank. 

“You… but I…?”

“I told you, you would find out, and it is only for one day, please Henry, you said you would.” She gave him those eyes in which he found incredibly hard to say no to, her hand on his shoulder. “We have barely spent any time together for the past week, and besides…” she canted her head to the side. “You need a tux.” 

Henry gave her a pained smile, as if he was expecting someone to rip duct tape from his mouth. “I am guessing this won’t be a two hour thing, will it?” 

“Don’t worry. With all of us, it should be fast work.” Abbey supplied encouragingly. 

“And, who knows? You might enjoy it.” Erika winked at him, and he regarded her warily. 

“If he lives long enough.” Kate coughed, rather unsubtly as glares were shot her way. “Will, don’t say things like that!” She cried at the now, scowling psychologist.

“Well, I have some paperwork to do so, ah… good luck. And Henry? Come back alive.” Will shot his friend a sympathetic smile. 

“What! Oh, Hell no...Will! Will come back here…!” Henry exclaimed, watching helplessly as Will proceeded to walk out of the door. But then he was unceremoniously yanked by the collar by Abbey, who, for a slight-framed girl, possessed a powerful grip.

“Abbey...” He began to protest, but she just smiled at him sweetly.

“Oh, you’re coming, too. So the only kind of paper you will be needing, is the ones with Benjamin franklin on it.”

“But….” He tried, but she placed her fingers on his lips, silencing him. 

“Uh, uh, uh. No buts, no cuts, no coconuts. You’re coming.” She whispered. 

“I guess I can skip work today...” Will offered hesitantly under Abbey’s intense gaze, then swallowed as he stood beside Henry. 

“Traitor.” Henry muttered. 

Helen shook her head, watching as the two of them bickered on their way out. Apparently, the girls had planned for them to leave in half an hour, and neither of them seemed to be looking forward to the event. 

“Well, I hope you all have a wonderful time. I assume you will be coming back later this evening?” Helen smiled, sorting through the papers on her desk. 

“And so will you, Doc. There is no way you’re getting out of this.” Kate replied. 

“I beg your pardon?” Helen raised an eyebrow, tilted her head slightly. 

“Hey, we got Hank and Mr. If-I-Wore-Any-More-Hair-Gel-I-Would-Be-A-Fire-Hazard to go shopping, we are not leaving you out.” 

“We were hoping you would join us, Doctor Magnus?” Erika supplied, her eyes imploring, though less dramatically as Kate’s, or Abbey’s for that matter. 

“Please, you need a bridesmaid gown, too. And it would be fun!” Abbey tried; her enthusiasm was practically radiating from her. But Helen was not swayed. Not entirely. 

“Someone has to stay behind, and I can’t just take the day off, to go shopping.” She placed her folded hands on the desk. 

“Oh, come on, Doc. You rarely get to go out.” Kate tried. 

Helen chuckled at that. “My Passport say’s otherwise, Kate.”

The younger woman let out a long suffering sigh. “You know what I mean. And we’ve already got someone to fill in while you’re gone. They will finish up your paper work and you won’t have to worry.” 

“Ah, have you now? I hope they were a willing participant, or did you have to tie them to a chair?” Helen smiled ruefully. “And, if not, then I don’t suppose this person happens to know Finish, fluently, as well as German, Italian and Russian?” 

Erika bit her lip, while Abbey widened her eyes in surprise. “Wow,” she mouthed. 

“No but… uh, Google translate?” Kate mumbled. 

Helen sighed, rubbing her temples. “There is only person, aside from myself, who knows all those languages fluently, and I can barely trust him in my lab, supervised, let alone by himself with paperwork.”

“Tesla, can speak that many languages?” The mercenary whistled. 

“More. English isn’t even his first.” Helen replied, a soft smile forming on her lips, something which did not escape Erika’s notice. 

“Anyway, that aside. While I appreciate the offer...” Helen started but was cut off by Kate. 

“Oh, it’s not an offer. You’re coming with us. We’re leaving in 30 minutes.” 

“And we are not taking no for an answer.” Erika finished, leaving Helen frustrated and oddly amused. If nothing else, the three of them were persistent, and she suspected the big guy had something to do with it too…

“I see.” Her lips twitched into a wiry smile. “I assume you had a backup plan if I didn’t agree?” She enquired, glancing up at them.

They all nodded. “Four of them actually.” Abbey, piped up. “We did have five, at one stage.”

Helen narrowed her eyes. “And my old friend just happened to agree to assist you with this escapade?” It was more of a question than a statement. 

“The Big guy wanted to do it.” Kate shrugged. “If it got you out of the Sanctuary for something that didn’t involve an abnormal crisis… it was a small price to pay.” 

Helen raised her eyebrows at that one, and was about to protest. 

She didn’t get out?! 

What did they mean? Of course she got out. She had fun. Helen thought indignantly. She spent a whole weekend at her villa relaxing and….. She gritted her teeth. And nothing. It would just serve their point by continuing that line of argument.

Now that she knew how Henry and Will felt, her sympathy for their situation only increased. For there was still lots of work to be done, and she hated being unproductive. 

Helen rubbed her temple. There was no way out of this one. Not a dignified way, at least; for that window was looking very tempting, right about now. It wasn’t that far… she had survived far worse.

“I suppose I can always finish the paperwork tomorrow, if need be.” She sighed and was met with cheers from all three. 

“You will not regret this, Doc!” 

“Oh this is going to be so much fun!” Abbey squealed, delighted, then coughed to keep herself in check. “I mean… it will be a most eventful and beneficial evening, for us all.” 

“I am sure it will.” Helen replied, moving from around her desk, following them out. 

“Although, there is one detail we haven’t exactly taken care of.” Kate, rubbed the back of her neck. 

Erika, frowned confused. “And what would that be?”

“Tesla.” 

“Ah, that does present a problem.” Helen pursed her lips. There was no way she was going to let him have free reign of the Lab, let alone the cellar. But maybe…. She didn’t have to… 

Her eyes brightened, slightly, as an idea formed in her mind. 

She began to walk in the opposite direction.

“Hey Doc, where are you going?” Kate called. 

“To take care of that detail.” She replied, a devious smirk touching her lips. If she had to leave her work to go shopping, then so would the Sanctuary’s resident, cellar-dwelling, Vampire. 

Perhaps this would be fun after all…


	6. Chapter 6

Nikola wandered through the cellar, his hand drifting over the glass bottles, speculating over what vintage he fancied as of this moment. 

There were so many to choose from, since his little shopping spree. When one was surrounded by fine aged wine, mood was a prominent factor in the selection process, and taste was everything. Besides, he had plenty of time; the selection of wine was a delicate art, one that should not be hurried.

His sharp eyes grazed over one bottle in particular. 1948 Chateau Lafite. Unfortunately, that one along with the 1954 Bordeaux was off limits. Which only increased the temptation.   
Helen would have to be in a very good mood, to let him have either of them.

He looked longingly at the delectable vintages, once more before he resumed his, search, fingers brushing the side of a nice 1962 Cheval Blanc. Not quite up to the 1947 in his opinion.   
But it would have to do. 

“Lurking in my wine cellar, again, are we?” A familiar voice called from behind him, as he went to slide out the bottle from its little hollow. A smile touched his lips as he drank in the sight of her lingering in the doorway. 

“I don’t lurk, darling. I appraise.” His gaze found hers, sparkling with mischief, as she rolled hers. He swiftly pulled the bottle, behind him, keeping it from view. “So… forgiven me yet?” He leaned against the shelf.

She gave him a teasing smile. “Not quite.” 

He pouted at her. “Would another cup of tea convince you otherwise?”

She laughed. “As lovely as that was, it’s not going to cut it, I’m afraid. And, talking of beverages, at the rate you’re going...” she gestured to the empty spaces in the cellar, “There won’t be any wine left.”  
Nikola sighed. “That row was already empty yesterday, or so…. and you should be thanking me. Without my wondrous self, attending this cellar, it would be anarchy.”

“Yes and without that ‘wondrous self’, I wouldn’t have to restock it nearly as often. Nor would I have to worry about my platinum card being stolen.” She replied archly but there was no bite in her words. 

He shrugged. “You left it lying around.”

“How negligent of me, to leave it so carelessly in my wallet.” 

“It wasn’t in your wallet,” He crossed his arms, forgetting that the bottle he had grabbed was completely visible to her now, as she walked towards him, her black heels clicking ever so slightly. 

“Then where was it? In the cellar?” She retorted dryly, stopping just half a meter away. 

“No.” His eyes danced with delight. “On your bedside table, next to that lovely pale yellow curtain of yours.” 

“Well, obviously the locks I installed, were a poor investment.” Helen muttered, giving him a pointed look. 

Of course he did… the fiend. She thought in between glaring. Honestly, was nothing sacred? The only redeemable part of this situation was the fact he owned up to it. Although ‘redeemable’ might be a strong word, considering the damn scamp was grinning. 

“It took me three minutes, so it had that going for it.” He tilted his head to the side. “But honestly, you should improve your security, otherwise any creep could just barge in.” 

“Oh, I think that was already established.” Helen narrowed her eyes. “What happened to my bedroom being off limits?” 

“I don’t know.” He whispered close to her, his arms dropping to his side. “But I have a suspicion it was due to the fact that your lock failed.” 

“Then, next time it does, Nikola,” She breathed, and leaned in closer as she spoke, his eyes tracing hers, not noticing her hand reaching for the bottle behind his back. “Don’t act surprised when I shoot you.” Helen pulled away, the bottle now in her hands. 

His eyebrows rose surprised. What? Damn, how did she manage to do that?

Turning the label upwards in her hands, a teasing smile on her lips. “The 1962 Cheval Blanc. Are you planning on taking out all my best vintages?” 

“That’s not fair Helen, you distracted me.” He whined, though his eyes were gleaming. 

“Well, then don’t make it so easy.” She winked, placing the wine bottle back in a spare hollow beside him, her eyes never leaving his. 

“Minx.” He replied, with a soft growl. “It wasn’t even the finest and I had planned to share it.”

“Really? I don’t seem to recall you sharing the 45 Bordeaux.” Helen countered. 

“You were busy, and Churchill was clearly flirting with you.” Nikola argued as if that justified everything, one hand resting on his hip, seeming more than a little miffed at that last part. 

Helen’s lips curved into a smile. “So what? You thought drinking his gift to me, would be defending my honor against the attentions from a man who died over half a century ago?” 

“He had wanted you to share the Bordeaux with him. at his Mansion.” he added. “An occasion for which James conveniently had to be away for business, Nigel declined for the pub, and I wasn’t even invited to. He sniffed. “The cad.”

“Well, as the bottle was still in my cellar up until recently, thanks to you. I obviously didn’t get to go either. Something of which you are perfectly aware of, as I was caught up with the business of you still being under house arrest.” Helen’s eyes gleamed as she stifled a chuckle at his rather cute, if not petulant expression. 

“It was still polite to ask, and I was trying to see you, before you left for London. Was that so wrong?” He gave her a reproachful look. 

Helen shook her head, sighing. Though she was more than slightly touched by that. “All you had to do was wait two more days and they would have let you go. But no. Eisenhower ended up telling me, when I called, that you were a threat to society and ought to be locked up. What were you trying to do, blow up the building?” 

“I was impatient. And, threat to society? Please,” Nikola scoffed. “His taste in tea was a threat to society. That accursed vulgarity, known as chamomile,” He shivered, his face wrinkling with distaste, “Was all they served me, forcing me to dispose of the nasty beverage.” He muttered.

“That aside, I still fail to see how this is a relevant reason for you drinking my wine.” He was truly impossible but, despite her common sense, Helen was slightly curious as to where he was going with this very drawn out and completely invalid excuse. Either way, she knew the real reasons behind it. 

He drank it because he was more than partial to a good vintage, it was a safe place to hide his devamper, and he could. Simple as that. 

She would humor him for the mean time, and regret encouraging him to continue, later.

“I was merely making sure Winston hadn’t gotten any ideas. Aphrodisiacs were quite popular then, if I recall,” Nikola replied and she raised an eyebrow. “And they don’t work on me. Whereas that wouldn’t be the case for you, now, would it?” He smirked. “So, as you weren’t there at the time and, without the appropriate supervision, I didn’t think it was safe.”

Okay, forget later, I regret it, now. The shameless flirt, she thought dryly. How did she not see that coming? 

“I am sure, in the scenario that I was affected by an aphrodisiac, in a well over sixty year old bottle of Bordeaux, my safety would be your first concern.” The sarcasm practically rolled off her in waves. It was impressive, but also slightly disheartening. 

“Naturally,” he replied. “But, if that were to happen….” He moved closer. “You know I would be in far more danger than you, Helen.” His low whisper sent chills down her spine. But so did the draft in which her cellar was renowned for, so she blamed it on that. 

“Funny, I thought it didn’t affect you?” Helen retorted. 

“It doesn’t have to.” He answered softly, a sad smile touched his lips, as he brushed away a stray strand of her hair, fingers grazing lightly upon her cheek as he tucked it behind her ear.   
His gentle touch made her close her eyes for moment as a tingling sensation flowed through her body, like electricity. Something she cursed herself profoundly for, as she could not blame it on the cellar this time. 

“Hmm, it seems I have I distracted you this time?” Nikola enquired, looking far too delighted for her liking.

Damn him. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. Your ego is big enough as it is.” She rolled her eyes, trying to fight a blush. 

“So… what, may I ask, brings you down here? Besides robbing me of a nice Cheval Blanc, most deviously. Though I must admit, devious looks fantastic on you.” The spark returned; it was like watching lightning play in his stormy grey eyes and…. 

Oh, Bloody Hell! 

Bringing her thoughts away from her pesky, albeit charming, Vampire, she silently scolded then composed herself. 

“The team, save for my old friend, has decided to take the day off to go shopping.” Helen explained smoothly. 

“Have they now?” His eyes, lit up. Obviously William and Henrich got conned by the Girls. He could feel sorry for them… and by them, he meant Henrich. Protégé, deserved it after… well, there were just too many reasons to count really. 

However; with the kids out of the road, he would get to spend the evening with Helen, their loss was his gain, so sympathy was not on the cards at this moment. “How very generous of them to leave the adults alone.” He nodded, approvingly. 

Helen, shook her head with a rueful smile “When I say the team, that means me, as well, Nikola. So don’t get any ideas.” 

“So, the marriage brigade is going to raid the Mall, and you decide to tag along?” He clicked his tongue, “I liked my evening plans, better.”

“I am sure you did.” She raised her eyebrow. 

“Well,” He sighed. “You and the kiddies have fun, while a 1976 Chateau Margot and I will be waiting here, for you.” He began to make his way to claim it but was stopped by Helen, who stood directly in his path, one hand on his chest. 

“Ah, I’m afraid the bottle shall be waiting alone, for our return.” She answered his questioning look.

“Our return?” Nikola, blinked. “You mean to say I am expected to attend this expedition of Hellish proportions?”

Her amused smile was not comforting. 

“I would rather be shot.” He exclaimed. 

“That can be arranged.” Her eyes twinkled, leaning closer. “You wanted my forgiveness, this is how you earn it.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “After this, I think it will be you who needs to earn my forgiveness.” Nikola muttered.

“That’s what you get for blowing up my lab.” She replied, walked away, her hips swaying slightly. “We are leaving in five minutes, don’t be late.” 

“Or what, you will drag me out?” Nikola called back with a smirk. 

“ No, but the fact that I will give the Cheval Blanc, 1947, I was given last year to Will, for his birthday, might.” She looked back at him, long enough to see his eyes widen. 

She must have hidden it away for, if it was in the cellar, he would have known about it. “Waste that vintage on Protégé’s dull tastes? Helen, you wouldn’t!” He cried, aghast, as he followed her out. 

She smirked, “You’re right. I wouldn’t. But it got you out of the cellar, now, didn’t it?”


	7. Chapter 7

“That was low, Helen.” Nikola scowled as they walked. “I hope you know that.” 

“No, Nikola. That was merely exploiting the fact that, sometimes, you are incredibly predictable.” She replied teasingly. 

“Am I now?” He stopped, causing her to halt, looking at him expectantly. She could always sense when Nikola was up to something and, right now, his eyes spelt trouble with a capital T. “Well, then, obviously you predicted that I will have to even the score.”

“I had a feeling that would happen, yes,” Helen sighed, her eyes returning back to his. “And you can try.” She patted his cheek with an amused smile. “But fair warning, Nikola, I know your tricks.” 

At that, Nikola grinned, taking her hand gently before she had a chance to move away. He turned Helen’s wrist to face him and kissed her pulse point, making her breath hitch slightly in surprise, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Not all of them. And who said anything about deception?” He breathed. 

And to think, I thought it was dangerous to leave him here…. Helen thought dryly, while removing her hand out of his and he let her go without question. Though it would take more than that to rattle her. 

“You’re impossible,” she muttered under her breath as they began walking.

“Well, that’s a matter of perception, isn’t it? And, maybe, someday you will change yours.” His eyes twinkled, the smirk never slipping from his face. 

“You just don’t give up, do you?” Helen shook her head, though her lips twitched.

“And why should I, when you are more than worth the effort?” Nikola answered, catching her eye as they made their way down the hall. “As well as the 1947 Cheval Blanc that I haven’t forgotten about, so don’t be surprised if I am raiding the cupboards, later today.” 

Helen laughed. Honestly, she would expect nothing less of him; now that he knew she had one, stowed away, he would make good on his word and raid, every potential, cupboard, closet, shelf or draw.   
Ironically, while no one gave her the bottle last year as a gift, it actually was a birthday present. His birthday present. 

She had bought it when she went for a conference in France. It seemed the head of the Parisian Sanctuary, Sebastian Montclair, was quite partial to vineyards. Naturally he had decided it was the perfect place to conduct business. The wine connoisseur didn’t, however, anticipate letting a Cheval Blanc escape him. 

The prized vintage was conveniently being auctioned along with various ports and some lovely Merlots that would have made Nikola drool. Sebastian, however, was quite miffed that she had out-bided him, saying that her friend had better appreciate it. Her only response was a polite smile, while thinking to herself, I doubt anyone could appreciate it more. 

A few minutes later, they found Kate and the rest of the shopping ensemble waiting for them in the foyer; their accompanying expressions mainly consisted of varying degrees of astonishment and not all of them happy were about Helen’s addition to the expedition. 

“Vlad!?” Kate blinked, surprised. “I guess that solves the Vampire problem, then.”

“Dude, you practically live in Armani suits, what more could you possibly need?” Henry enquired, then whispered, “So why didn’t you run when you had the chance?” 

“One can never have too many suits, Henrich.” The vampire answered, glancing at Helen, briefly. “And she can be very persuasive, when she wants something.”

“And what was that?” Henry frowned. 

“The unquestionable joy of making me suffer.” Nikola muttered. She had won that round, for no one else in this sanctuary, let alone this Earth, could get him to go without sedating him, first. He would definitely be getting revenge for this. 

But on the bright side, spending time with Helen Magnus, even if it was shopping, was worth the pain he would inevitably endure, especially when she wouldn’t take no for an answer.   
A smirk pulled at his lips. 

“Sly always did suit her.” He thought, amused. She was still annoyed at him, that much was clear, but she also wasn’t normally this easily… distracted. He thought back to the moment in the cellar. 

Hmmm, I can work with that. This could be fun. Nikola mused, but he still maintained that the evening would have been vastly improved if the children were not a part of it. 

“This was your idea of fixing the minor detail?” Will asked Magnus. “When Kate told me what you were doing, I assumed you were going to lock him in the Shu or something!” Will exclaimed. 

“Well, you assumed wrong. So suck it up, Junior. It’s not like I jumped to volunteer.” Nikola replied in his usual snarky fashion. 

Helen sighed. “Trust me, Will, I considered that. However; history has taught me that leaving him alone in my Sanctuary is a bad idea.” She met the gaze of a smirking Nikola as they walked down to the garage. 

“So she decided to keep me close by.” His eyes gleamed. 

“Yes. Close enough, so if the need arises, I could shoot you.” She smiled sweetly, but he continued undeterred. 

“Bullets attract attention, Helen.” He purred. “Besides, I am an endangered species, with nothing to pass on but a name and my genius.” 

She gave him a look. “Good thing you’re immortal, then, or there would be no saving you.” 

“Perhaps, but who revamped me in the first place, darling?” He whispered by her ear as they approached the van. 

“Cheeky.” Helen shook her head, biting back a smile and failing. She couldn’t fault him, there. Nor, if she was completely honest with herself, did she want to. 

Watching him bleeding out, the life seeping from his body. The helplessness, and dread that gripped her heart when she thought she had lost him…. was something she never wanted to experience again. Nigel and James were gone, and John, while alive…. Helen, swallowed. She didn’t want to think about him, especially not now, not today. 

Nikola had always been a constant and infallible connection to their past, despite his contradictions, and schemes for world domination. He was the one person that time couldn’t take away from her. And when it tried, she hit that purple glass, until it gave in, because she….

Because he is my friend…Helen told herself, as Erika, hopped into the passenger seat, While, Henry took the wheel, rather reluctantly. 

But just before, she touched the handle, the door opened of its own accord and it wasn’t a mystery as to who was the cause.

“Nikola?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“My lady.” His eyes danced as he offered his hand, to help her into the Van. She gave him a bemused look that said: ‘What, are you up to?’ 

“No need to be so cynical, Helen. I don’t always have a hidden agenda, you know?” He quipped. 

“Knowing you, I highly doubt that.” She smiled, shaking her head as she placed her hand into his, letting him help her up.

“I didn’t think Chivalry needed a motive.” He answered, his glance never wavering.

“But I am guessing you have one all the same?” She slid across the seat, pulling Nikola along as their hands were still joined as they sat down. 

“I never said that I didn’t.” He shrugged “However, I assure you I didn’t anticipate this.” 

“Anticipate what?” Helen gave him a confused look. 

His eyes flicked down to their entwined hands, a devious look in his eyes. “For you to still be holding on to me.” 

Like hell, he didn’t! Knowing him, he had planned it. Helen thought while glaring at him sternly. He was being insufferable and he knew it. 

“Not that I mind, though.” The Vampire let his thumb trace circles on her hand, his gaze soft. 

“Nikola.” She warned gently, and he gave her that boyish smile, which looked more adorable than it should of, before loosening his hold, letting her fingers slip from his.

“Ah, not in front of the kids, I understand.” He whispered playfully and she slapped his chest. 

“Ouch.” He cried. 

She rolled her eyes. “I barely even hit you, let alone hurt you.”

“Physically, yes. But your vindictiveness is like a stake to my soft heart.” He mock pouted.

“Oh, dear lord.” She laughed as she looked out of the window, hoping her employees would hurry up, so they could leave, before Nikola started quoting Shakespeare. 

Abbey slipped her phone into her bag, as she walked to the door and Will, following Tesla’s example, opened it for her, with a little bit less class than the Vampire. 

“Aww, Will, you’re such a gentleman.” She smiled, fondly. As she went in front of the seats Tesla and Magnus were in. 

Kate scoffed, shaking her head, resting her elbow on his shoulder. 

“What?” He enquired, confused. 

“Nothing. It’s just… fang boy does it better.” 

Will frowned at her. “Well, he has had more practice, and I am not magneto.”

“Just get in the van.” Kate teased, and Will began to step in when Kate slapped his arm. 

“Hey.” He cried. 

“After me, Will. Geeze, I am a woman, too, you know?!” She exclaimed, moving past him to sit next to Abbey. He climbed in after her, buckling his seat belt, and sighed.

It just really wasn’t his day, today. And he had a feeling that it was going to progressively get worse…


End file.
